mecfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AnyGuy
Hi, welcome to Clone trooper Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CT-27-5555 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Indianasean (Talk) 05:10, April 9, 2011 Stuff Can you make some pages about CIS droid models, trandoshans, clone trooper variants, and check out some pages like senate guard and add to those pages that need content like CC-5052. Thank You --Indianasean 07:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Stuff K go ahead. maybe you can do those little signs like on wookiepedia Indianasean 19:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S so maybe you should watch clone wars episodes and go to star wars.com. I didnt say I didnt say that I thought you wont do anything. I just wanted you to help on some info on the pages. So yeah Maybe you can add a pic to the page Battle Droid. Indianasean 19:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Its ok Its ok man. Oh yeah I deleted commander cody and made it into CC-2224 to make it more formal. See if you can add stuff to Sinker, CC-5052, and make a page on RC-1138, CC-4142,and CC-4477. Indianasean 20:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Offline Ok so have you seen the new front page? It's cool right? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey you realized that you are an administrator right? so can you make edits on Muunilinst 10? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) EDITS so can you add to Muunilinst 10? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:EDITS i saw it can you add items from clone wars adventures? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude I mean the MMO CLONE WARS ADVENTURES not the comic series Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 23:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Dude Sure, but just do the video game items Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 19:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:I hope you don't mind i dont mind, because i messed up any ways Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 17:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Osama Dude we are approaching our 100th article. we need to celebrate. YOU MUST reply. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 00:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:hell yeah! well i got no idea. btw where do you live? so maybe we can put up a party in clone trooper council. dude i was gonna dare someone in school named Ramiz to kiss a girl name Angela. haha just reply Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 00:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo Ma i know i know I was saying that we can make a page that we change every hundred pages we make. a celebrational page. any ways didn't you think if it would have been funny if i actually dared Ramiz to kiss Angela? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 02:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Grrrr you just MISSED the pre-celebration c'mon have a heart! :( Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Forget it I don't want to do the celebration alone so forget it. the celebration is over. if you want it back then talk to me. Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 03:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) OK Well could you make some adjustments to Clone Trooper? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 15:07, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm ok but can you do an important thing for me? vote for both polls on the home page. did you notice the favicon on the tab? Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 01:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC)